1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for photographing three-dimensional objects.
2. Background Art
Conventional three-dimensional (3-D) stereo imaging, model making and filming techniques use lenses and two or more detectors positioned at two or more locations. The detectors use one or more light sources to capture images of an object. Such images are generally synchronized in order to provide depth information of the object. Conventional lenticular imaging uses three or more detectors positioned at three or more different locations. Such conventional techniques may be both expensive and inconvenient in practice.
In addition, conventional 3-D stereo image detecting techniques may need multiple or sequential steps in order to photograph a 3-D object. Such sequential steps may include the use of superimposing an image on an already created image to produce a photograph of the 3-D image, or comparing a series of photographs that were already taken to assess errors between the photographs in order to produce the final 3-D photograph of the image.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a 3-D photograph of an object at a single moment in time. It would also be desirable to reduce the number of photodetectors used to capture 3-D objects to minimize the cost and the inconvenience associated with photographing 3-D images.